


Неодинокий мужчина

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с Кингсманфеста: <a href="http://kingsmanfest.diary.ru/p203158658.htm?from=30#685781722"><b>4.48.</b></a> <i>Гарри/Эггси. Сильно пост-фильм, Гарри выжил, у них с Эггси очень крепкие отношения, которые длятся много лет. Яркий акцент на разнице в возрасте, рейтинг на усмотрение автора, но покажите взрослого мужчину Гэри и седого Гарри, их будни, их быт.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Неодинокий мужчина

Эггзи знает, что для Гарри это важно – умереть раньше него. Гарри никогда не признается в этом, возможно, даже самому себе, но Эггзи запомнил это, как давний урок манер. Почему-то в голову упрямо лезет набившее оскомину выражение из дурацких сопливых фильмов из коллекции Гарри – «дети не должны умирать раньше родителей». Только иначе. Совсем, совсем иначе. Сложнее.

Эггзи знает, что Гарри доверяет его способности выживать. Именно поэтому Гарри позвал его в Кингсмен, и поэтому же ни разу за всю их совместную жизнь не поставил Эггзи в упрек работу – ни ошибки, ни ранения, ни чрезмерно рискованные шаги. Критиковал, бывало, и часто, да так, что Эггзи готов был наизнанку вывернуться, лишь бы отмотать время назад и сделать все правильно, – но никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах, не оспаривал его право самому решать, насколько ценна его жизнь. Не заявлял свои права на нее. Даже если хотел. 

Гарри так устроен: для него эмоции неотделимы от тела, он, Гарри, – единый организм, который состоит из физического и ментального, и обе части равноценны и одинаково нуждаются в подпитке и внимании. Эггзи устроен не так, но он научился с годами понимать (и, отчасти, принимать) хотя бы принцип, подход его к жизни: не отказывать себе в простых удовольствиях, дозировать гнев, счастье, боль. Искать баланс во всем, изучать себя снаружи и изнутри. Он знает, что ему никогда не стать цельным, как Гарри, но он видит неоспоримые плюсы в таком отношении к жизни. В конце концов, если бы Гарри был устроен так, как Эггзи, они, скорее всего, никогда бы и не были вместе. Гарри попросту обозвал бы его сопляком и послал на хуй. Не в хорошем смысле.

При этом Гарри, блядский чертов цельный идеальный Гарри попросту не переживет, если Эггзи его опередит. Эггзи это знает точно. 

Но что хуже всего – Эггзи знает, что Гарри его знает. Что с самого начала Гарри эгоистично вел его к пониманию и принятию банального факта, что Гарри умрет раньше него, и никак иначе, все, точка. Эггзи может распоряжаться своей жизнью как угодно: может бросаться в пекло и подставляться под пули и валяться в коме по три недели – но только до тех пор, пока у него в голове есть четкая установка – не умирать. Нельзя. Пока Гарри есть – нельзя. Выжить – его собственный выбор, каждый, сука, раз: Гарри об этом позаботился.

Эггзи однажды уже потерял Гарри, и Гарри считает, что это послужило ему хорошим уроком. Мудак. Как будто не понимает, что тогда все по-другому было.

Может, правда не понимает. В конце концов, ложь во спасение самого себя – один из принципов здорового существования по Гарри Харту.

Эггзи любит его очень сильно. Этого проклятого седого старика, который засыпает в кресле у камина, не дождавшись ужина, и при этом все равно каким-то образом умудряется заставить его кончить несколькими умелыми движениями языка и точным вывертом пальцев. Впрочем, одно другому не противоречит: чем быстрее Эггзи спустит, тем больше времени останется на сон у камина. Эггзи очень, очень сильно любит его, и завидует людям, которые могут позволить себе прекратить жить после смерти любимого человека. Которые в принципе способны на это.

Он знает, что такие мысли – полная дурость. Бред, навязанный, опять же, тупыми романтическими комедиями и драмами, которые Гарри смотрит три вечера в неделю, совершенно не стесняясь ни смеха, ни слез. Когда Эггзи был помоложе, он бесился: мол, ты меня считаешь несдержанным, а сам-то! А Гарри каждый раз усмехался в стакан виски и терпеливо, до усрачки обстоятельно рассказывал, почему Эггзи неправ. Эггзи нравилось слушать его, нравилась усмешка и взгляд и виски, и даже некоторые фильмы, поэтому он продолжал беситься, нарываться на нравоучения. Лишь спустя пару лет он понял, что Гарри точно так же жаден до его внимания, как он сам – до внимания Гарри. Почему-то после этого беситься уже не получалось, но он нашел другие источники поддержания этой игры, рутинной иллюзии спора – книги, музыку, да то же чертово кино. Иногда даже театр.

Гарри любит его. Эггзи знает наверняка: Гарри сказал – значит, так оно и есть. Гарри никогда не врет, если не играет роль. А даже когда играет, все равно не врет, потому что ложь в рамках образа – не ложь. Гарри – всегда Гарри, это – часть его гребаной политики цельности. Как его вечные опоздания, полный шкаф средств для волос и заначки оружия по всему дому. Когда Эггзи был помоложе, он думал, что Гарри ничего не боится – в частности потому, что у него все всегда под рукой. Он до сих пор так думает. Гарри так и не смог его переубедить.

В глубине души Эггзи знает, что Гарри пиздец как боится его потерять. Но этот страх появился не в ту секунду, что они первый раз поцеловались, и не в тот день, когда съехались, и даже не шесть лет назад, когда Эггзи едва выкарабкался с того света после взрыва в ебаном спортклубе в Сакраменто. Наверное, страх копился годами, слишком сильный, чтобы уравновесить его нотациями, или прогулкой по Старой Праге, или двухдневным трахом в номере с видом на Елисейские поля. Страх перед смертью Эггзи не имеет ничего общего с жизнью Эггзи: парадоксально, но факт. 

Возможно, Эггзи все это сам себе напридумывал постепенно, просиживая вечера в ногах у Гарри у камина. Чтобы потом, когда Гарри проснется, уверять его, что не тратил время зря. Что думал. Размышлял. «Мыслил, мать твою, Гарри!» Он знает заранее, что Гарри ему на такое ответит. Очень хочет услышать уже наконец.

Гарри спит. Пикеринг запрыгивает к нему на колени, и Эггзи чешет пса за ухом, допивает последний глоток чая, щедро разбавленного виски. Ему немного стыдно за то, что он будто бы хоронит Гарри еще при жизни, но... Когда еще? Он знает, что потом будет нельзя. Потом он должен будет жить без него. 

– Эггзи, – Гарри, не открывая глаз, тянет руку за забытой чашкой. Эггзи перехватывает его пальцы, кусает тонкий, высохший мизинец, на котором едва уже держится кольцо, и Гарри добавляет ровно, тихо, хрипло: – Блядский маленький паршивец. Где мой чай?

Гарри прекрасно знает, где его чай. У него, слава яйцам, никаких признаков старческой деменции пока не наблюдается.

– Нехрен было столько спать. Хочешь чаю – завари сам. Мне лень.

Гарри усмехается, сбрасывает обиженного Пикеринга на ковер и открывает глаза. Эггзи знает, что ему сложно ходить, но он не собирается поддаваться желанию немедленно вскочить и помчаться на кухню. Это – тоже игра, пусть не из самых приятных в их репертуаре, и все же. Нельзя отказывать себе в простых удовольствиях.

– Отсосу за Эрл Грей, – обещает Гарри. Читер.

К слову, еще одна штука, которая для Гарри почему-то крайне важна: чтобы Эггзи кончал первым. Ну, хоть в чем-то Эггзи всегда будет его опережать, это уж наверняка. 


End file.
